Always
by thefangirl073
Summary: "Stay with me?" "Always." Katniss and Peeta are newly-wed and still basking in the honeymoon mood. Katniss isn't pure. PRE EPILOUGE LEMON!


_**Pre-epilogue one-shot, guys!**_

_**Smut/lemons involved c:**_

_**Enjoy!**_

A nervous sigh escaped my lips as the front door opened. _I thought I had locked that... _Bread. The smell of dough and dill filled my nose and it was truly one of the best smells I have ever spelt. I silently scolded myself for thinking such foolish thoughts. I approached the blonde man that was my husband who had his back turned to me and place a open mouth kiss on his neck and nipping his earlobe, startling him. "Oh, Katniss. I didn't see you there." He said chuckling and turning around to meet me for a long kiss that made me hungry for more. Me and Peeta were intimate of course, we were newly-weds and had a physical relationship. A damn good one as well.

Peeta breaks away and smiles, turns on his heel and gets back to whatever the hell he was doing. I sigh feeling a little rejected but then I'm met with two blue eyes full of lust. "Come on then, Kat." He says huskily before grabbing my wrist and pulling me upstairs to our bedroom.

Peeta was the most dominant of the two of us in the bedroom, but I don't mind because I already have enough control in the woods when I'm hunting, and because well, dominant Peeta is really hot.

He backs me up against the wall and grinds his erection into my core. I moan and wrap my legs around his waist and grip his shoulders for dear life. "Peeta..." I moan in his ear and he grinds into me again, panting.

I manage to peel his shirt off of him and make out a couple of words, "Bedroom...Peeta...Please." He obliges, pushing the door open and placing me gently down on the bed. His eyes are filled with lust and nearly completely black. He yanks off his pants revealing his erection straining against the cotton of his blue boxers. I sit up and pull my t-shirt off and chuck it to the other side of the room. Peeta stares at my chest and I don't feel one bit self-conscious because I trust Peeta with my life. He growls and I crawl back to the headboard of the bed and he hovers over me and a giggle escapes my lips when he touches my bare breast. He squeezes my breasts like the dough he kneads at the bakery. I moan and shut my eyes relishing in the pleasure.

My feet wrap around his waist and he groans into my neck. I smirk.

His hands trail down my stomach and to the waist band of my sweatpants. Peeta sits up and pulls my pants down around my ankles and off onto the floor. He smiles up at me before pulling my panties off and onto the ground next to my sweats. His boxers look like they are uncomfortable, his erection straining against the cotton. I grab hold of his boxers and yank them down his legs giving me the full sight of my husbands naked form.

He's so beautiful without even realizing it.

I take hold of the shaft of his big cock and stroke it, a strangled whimper escaping his mouth. I continue to stroke him, alternating between the head and the base. I look up at him, his eyes are screwed shut and his mouth in a perfect "o"

"Katniss, stop-" He said with a tone full of worry. "I want to finish off, _inside you._"

I stopped and lay back against the plush mattress. Peeta pulls the duvet and sheets up with him as he lays onto of me, his weight not crushing me. He teases me by running his erection into my folds, but not pushing in. I groan in frustration. "Peeta, please." I whimper and he obliges.

His thick cock stretches me deliciously and I moan.

_He feels so good._

"Katniss... Your so tight..." Peeta moans into my neck making me shiver. In a good way.

His thrusts start to turn erratic and faster his moans spur me on to my reaching my climax. I feel his dick soften inside me, the same time my walls tighten and it feels like I'm falling from the sky. "Katniss..." Peeta whispers starting to pull out, but I hold onto him, keeping him close to me.

"Please. Stay with me?" I whisper, my eyes starting to droop and my body relaxing under Peeta's ready for sleep.

I barely hear him whisper back, "Always."

_**Find me on Tumblr: rawr-im-a-fangirl073**_


End file.
